Crush
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: Conner Kent, mejor conocido como Kon, tiene alguien a quien admirar, un líder nato, una persona que podría ser el hermano mayor perfecto. Kon esta enamorado de Dick Grayson.


¡Hola a todos!, escribí esta historia como un reto, es solo un pequeño drabble de Conner Kent y Richard Grayson, espero les guste :D

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

No llevaba demasiado tiempo vivo, tendría apenas año y medio, -pronto sería su fiesta de dos años-, pero sabía lo que le gustaba cuando lo veía.

Quizá fuera porque era joven e inexperto, pero conocer a Richard Grayson, alías Nightwing, había cambiado su modo de ver la vida.

"Quiero ser como él", fue su primer pensamiento al conocerlo, alto, fuerte, gallardo, dispuesto a escuchar a los demás, con una sonrisa para todos, una palabra de aliento y un plan en la cabeza.

Dick era el líder perfecto, la gente le seguía mansamente donde quiera que fuera, no necesitaba ser el más fuerte, solo con su experiencia y trabajo duro había logrado posicionarse como el primer ayudante de Batman y no solo eso, había escalado en su carrera como héroe para volverse el líder de los Jóvenes Titanes.

Incluso ahora con su propia identidad secret y una ciudad a la cual proteger, seguía recibiendo pedidos de ayuda para enseñar a las nuevas generaciones.

Era increíble.

Sus intentos por acercarse a él habían sido torpes, no tenía idea de que decirle o como estar a solas con el mayor, al final lo único que había podido hacer había sido invitarlo a entrenar con él.

Su apariencia de joven adolescente le ayudaba para que las personas olvidaran que era un bebé, pero parecía que a los ojos de Nightwing seguía siendo un niño. Parecía tratarlo como un hermanito pequeño, pero él quería que lo viera como un hombre, un posible amante.

-Superboy, ¿no es cierto?- le dijo el vigilante con su usual sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos, que hacía temblar las rodillas del clon.

Asintió con la lengua trabada dentro de la boca, incapaz de pronunciar sonido, tuvo miedo incluso de sonreírle y que saliera solo una mueca rara, así que se mantuvo serio.

Dick le sonrío –Te imaginaba distinto cuando me comentaron que eras hijo de Superman- le comentó mientras caminaban juntos por Monte Justicia para internarse en los salones de entrenamiento, un amplio espacio donde luchar.

Kon le miró curioso preguntándose que esperaba de él, no tuvo que decir mucho, porque al parecer al mayor le gustaba hablar y ser escuchado, así que Conner era la compañía perfecta para él, un chico que lo admiraba y que estaba dispuesto a seguir su cháchara sin sentido.

-Estaba emocionado por conocerte, porque yo soy fan de Superman-le dijo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo con aquella confesión.

-Sé que es tonto- continuo Dick llevando la conversación por si solo – Al final de cuentas, si eres su clon, pero una persona distinta, es solo que, ansiaba conocer a una versión joven de él, ¿tiene sentido lo que digo?-le pregunto apenado y sonriéndole de aquella manera arrebatadora que le robaba el aliento y las noches.

-Sí, te entiendo perfectamente – consiguió murmurar Kon sintiendo su corazón palpitar al mirarlo, aquello no era simple admiración, era una completa atracción adolescente, Richard ¨Dick¨ Grayson, era su crush.

-Gracias, pensé que me ibas a tildar de loco- le dijo rodando los ojos mientras se posicionaba para pelear, usando unos chakos -¿estás listo para el entrenamiento Kon?- le preguntó con un guiño lanzando colores a la cara del menor, quien solo asintió alzando los puños en posición de defensa, comenzando a combatir.

Dick no desperdiciaba movimientos, no tenía puntos flacos ni espacios abiertos, si contara con su fuerza y velocidad sería un oponente formidable, no le daba tregua y lo golpeaba con fuerza una y otra vez.

Kon recibió sus golpes, comenzando a perder terreno, era un oponente muy escurridizo, con un puñetazo controlado de su fuerza le golpeó un brazo haciéndolo trastabillar y tomó el brazo izquierdo doblándolo contra su espalda a fin de retenerlo.

-Me atrapaste –le dijo Dick ladeando su rostro al de él, sus caras muy cerca, podía sentir el aroma de su cabello negro y la turgencia de sus formas escupidas bajo el traje –Pero no por mucho – murmuró golpeándole y usando su asombrosa flexibilidad para liberarse y cambiar las tornas.

Dick utilizó su peso y con una llave le tiró dejándolo bajo su cuerpo –Te gané- murmuró sonriendo sentándose sobre el menor, tomando sus muñecas inutilizándolas sobre su cabeza.

-Realmente eres idéntico a él, pero creo que tú me gustas más- murmuró Dick mirando sus facciones, la cara angulosa, perfil recto y carnosos labios haciendo conjunto con aquellos impresionantes ojos azules, iguales a los de su héroe de la infancia.

Kon pensó que iba morir de vergüenza cuando Dick se posicionó sobre él, con la cara imposiblemente roja se soltó del agarre para esconder sus mejillas ardientes.

-Qué lindo eres – le dijo riendo Dick al ver la pena en el menor, se movió dándole un poco más de espacio e inevitablemente se sentó sobre sus caderas solo para sentir el porqué de la pena ajena.

Había tenido una erección involuntaria.

-Hey no hay de que avergonzarse esas cosas pasan- le dijo quitándose de encima y ofreciendo una mano a Kon, quien quería morir en ese instante.

Se encogió un poco y sus manos abandonaron su rostro para estirar la corta camiseta, porque ahí muy firme estaba su miembro bajo su pantalón.

-Lo siento –le dijo sin saber que más decir

Dick sonrió conciliador quitándole importancia ofreciendo su mano para que se pusiera de pie, Kon la tomó y agradeció que los ojos del mayor no fueran directamente a sus partes.

Tomados de la mano aquello se volvió incomodo, pero Kon no quería soltarlo.

-Oye Nightwing, es decir Dick, no quiero que pienses que soy alguna clase de pervertido sexual, esto no me pasa con la gente cuando entreno, es solo que...tú me gustas, no soy Superman, pero quizá puedas aceptarme- dijo al final sorprendiendo al contrario

-No tienes que decirme nada, solo quería que lo supieras –terminó soltando sus dedos desviando la mirada de los ojos ajenos, era demasiado verlo a la cara después de confesarse, ya nada podía ser más penoso.

Por primera vez Dick, se quedó sin palabras y solo actuó, con una sonrisa le tomó las mejillas y acercó su rostro para darle un beso – Eres muy dulce Kon- murmuró sobre su boca volviendo a besar al menor.

Él también había tenido un crush cuando era adolescente, surcando el cielo vestido de azul con su ondeante capa ropa, y comprendía el deseo de hacerle llegar tus sentimientos a la persona amada.

Bajo sus labios pudo sentir la torpeza e inexperiencia del más joven, se retiró sonriéndole, aquello era suficiente por el momento.

-Puedes tomar ese beso como un si- le dijo riendo para sentir el abrazo de Kon, haciéndolo flotar debido a su felicidad apretándose con todo su cuerpo contra él.


End file.
